Gaming Nation: Mario Version
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: A spin-off of Big Brother. 28 Mario characters have to stay in the glorious Gaming Nation Mansion for eight months without any connection from the outside world. But the prize: one million coins and six jewels of power. Are the stakes worth it? Find out in this season in Gaming Nation!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Week One

Day One: Introductions

**A/N: This isn't a real game show on TV, I'm just pretending it is. Basically, it's my version of Big Brother, an ACTUAL TV show. I just changed a few things and made up my own mini games and challenges. If you want to see something more like Big Brother, read iSqueakers's version; ****Big Brother: Mario Version revamped****. **

**Also, you may see a couple similarities to my story and iSqueaker's story, but it ISN'T copying and pasting. I came up with this idea after reading her version. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Mario characters. I just own my six OCs. **

**The plot is based off of the show, Big Brother**

A parakoopa cameraman with a beret turned on the luxurious camera on to show the entire world the setting of the show: a beautiful mansion surrounded by green pastures and a grand water fountain in the front of it. A skinny road lead up to huge, ebony gates in front of the house. Alli closed one of the doors of the mansion and walked up to the camera, wearing a fancy black dress that only show hosts wear.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Gaming Nation, the game show where 14 regular people attempt to stay in this exact house for four months for a chance to win the three magical jewels of power and 500,000 coins to spend on whatever they please. But there is a twist: we decided to double the number of guests to 28 contestants living in this estate for EIGHT months for a grand total of 1,000,000 coins and SIX mystical jewels of power founded by me and my friends! This so called "vacation" may be extended, but remember; all 28 contestants have different personalities. Will they be able to survive? Let's find out, on this season of GAMING NATION!"

All the producers, film crew and Alli's friends clapped, being the temporary audience.

"Before we start, I want to mention that any character who shares private feelings just to the camera will be shown like this: ***name, title***.

Alli smiled as a limousine pulled up to the gates, which slowly opened to allow the car to come through. "Alright, we'll kick off the start of the season with the introduction of our first guest! I wonder who it will be."

As the limo approached the fountain, the first guest stepped out.

**Guest #1: Mario Mario, the Plumber**

***_Mario_*** _"Hello viewers of the mushroom kingdom. I'm Mario Mario, the famous hero and the boss of the Mushroom Kingdom plumbing companies. I have saved Princess Peach many time from Bowser Koopa with the help from my brother Luigi. I also saved Daisy, Pauline, and many others. If I win a million coins, I would use it as my own investment to help the future improvement of my plumbing companies and maybe even help my brother get more of the fame."_

"Hello Mario. Welcome to the show," Alli said as Mario approached her.

"I'm glad to be here." Then his eyes widened at the Gaming Nation mansion. "Wowie, that's a huge house."

"It took a lot of sweat and tears to make that thing," Alli muttered.

**Guest #2: Peach Toadstool, the Glamorous Royal**

***_Peach_*** "_Hi everyone! You all know me as Princess Peach Toadstool II, the stylish, gentle leader of the Mushroom Kingdom. You also see me with the Koopa family a lot because they always kidnap me, and no, I'm not really having sex with Bowser during that time. STOP THINKING THAT! If I win the one million coins and the six jewels of power, I'll use the coins for the better of my kingdom and the six jewels of power to protect my kingdom from Bowser's horrid reign."_

"Greetings your majesty."

"No need for formalities, Alli. Just call me Peach- OMGIT'SMARIO!" Peach squealed, giving Mario a hug. Mario blushed slightly at this gesture.

"Hello Peach," Mario greeted, bowing with respect.

"We'll both be swimming in coins and jewels after eight months!" Peach giggled.

Alli covered her mouth, trying not to puke. "Anyways..."

**Guest #3: Daisy Sarasa, the Tomboy**

***_Daisy_***_ "Hey ya! I'm Daisy Sarasa, known as Luigi's girlfriend to many fans. I like to do many sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, hockey, tennis, volleyball, and American football, which I beat most of the boys at practically all the time. I'm very athletic, but not super muscly. And unlike Peach, I can protect myself from most foes. If I win one million coins, I'll use it most of it on a protection program for our world and Peach, and I'll the rest for a paycheck for my servant, Toadette."_

"No way! Daisy's on the show?!" Peach screamed with delight.

"You bet Peach." Alli said with a grin.

"Hi! I'm Daisy!"

"This is going be a lot easier than I thought!"

**Guest #4: Rosalina Starr, the Cosmo Seer**

***_Rosalina_*** "_Most mortals know me from the Super Mario Galaxy series, so I have come here to let you all know me a bit better. I'm Rosalina Starr, the guardian of the stars and beyond. I have been around since the beginning of the universe, so I don't age like people on this world. I have no use for coins nor the jewels of power up in space, but I will use their worth and power to protect this world from destruction."_

"Hello mortals. I have not been on a game show like this for ten star specks!" Rosalina greeted the others, stretching after the long limo ride.

"I don't what it is, but I really like this Rosalina girl," Peach whispered to Daisy.

"Yeah, and she could be a princess like us too. Did see her crown?"

**Guest #5: Donkey Kong, the Barrel Stacker**

*_Donkey Kong_* "_Most people don't know I can speak English, only because I mostly speak in ape for my family and native people, so I use Rosetta Tree to practice my English for times like this. I'm Donkey Kong, a close friend to Diddy, Dixie and Tiny Kong as well as the brother of Cranky Kong. I'm the national barrel stacker champion of DK isle, hence the name the Barrel Stacker. If I win the 1 million coins, I'll use them to create a program to stop the deforestation of many precious jungles in danger."_

"Welcome to the game Donkey Kong. Is it okay if I call you DK?"

"Sure Alli, I don't mind. Hello Mario, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina. It's nice to see you guys here!"

"Hey DK!" The four of them replied.

**Guest #6: Kamek Koopa, the spell caster **

***_Kamek_*** "_Hello mere mortals. I'm Kamek Koopa, famous spell caster and advisor of the Koopa family along with my sister Kammy Koopa. We have a pretty big age separation, so that's why Kammy looks older than me. If I win a million coins, I'll use them to start a magic class for beginners, intermediates and advanced people who wish to learn and/or practice their magic skills."_

"Hello Kamek. welcome to-"

"EEK! A Koopa!" Peach cried out, pointing at Kamek.

"**Magi**koopa to be precise," Kamek mumbled. "There's a difference."

**Guest #7: Kammy Koopa, the Crone**

***_Kammy_***_ "Why did I let King Bowser fill out my application paper?! My title is obnoxious and untruthful! The worst mistake of my life... Anyways, I'm Kammy Koopa, the advisor to King Bowser and the Koopalings and the sister of Kamek Koopa. We always watch this show during our breaks and sadly, we both can't win the grand prize. If I win the million coin prize, I'll use it for my retirement taxes, which didn't exist until Peach passed that stupid Retirement Tax Act."_

"Welcome Kammy."

"Thank you for having me Alli. Nice to see you Kamek." Kammy acknowledged, heading over to her brother.

"Long time no see, huh Kammy?"

***Peach, Glamorous Royal*** "Just great. We have the two advisors of the Koopa family on this show. What next? Bowser himself?!

**Guest #8: Starlow Chipper, the Star Spirit**

***_Starlow_*** "_Huh, my first game show. Not as nice as I would like, but it'll have to work. I'm Starlow Chipper, soon-to-be star spirit! Like, three of the star spirits are retiring due to age, so, like Twink, Comet and I will be the new replacements for Eldstar, Mamar and Skolar. After the show, I'll like be starting my new job! Like, if I won a million coins, I'll use it to start a fashion line for all the star citizens up in like space."_

"Like, this mansion is so small compared to the Star Spirit Temple," Starlow snapped, causing the others to cringe and Alli raise and eyebrow at her.

"Not even close! I've been to star temple you floating ball of puke, and it's nowhere close to the size of this mansion!" Rosalina growled.

"I can back her up too! I've been there as well," Mario agreed.

"Whatever. Stop, like looking at me," Starlow scoffed.

**Guest #9: Toadette Fungi, the Supreme Court leader**

*_**Toadette**_* "_Hello legal citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm Toadette Fungi, your leader of all judiciary courts all over the kingdoms. I also work a double shift as Princess Daisy's main advisor and servant. My personal life consists of Daisy and my brother Toad. And no, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend! That's just nasty. I'm the youngest supreme court leader whoever served a term, so consider me in my late teens. If I win the million coins, I will use it to ensure a constitution with the Yoshi chief saying that Toads and Yoshis will always get along. And if I win the jewels, I will use their power to make sure the balance between good and evil stays balanced."_

"Welcome Toadette," Alli said with a smile.

"Hi Alli. Hello everyone!"

"Hi Toadette!" Everyone but Starlow greeted.

***Starlow, Star Spirit*** "Like, everyone here as a friend or knows someone here! I feel, like a loner. I hope, like Dixie or someone I know like, shows up."

**Guest #10: Birdo Yoshi, the Bow maker**

***_Birdo_*** "_This house is so glamorous! Hi, I'm Birdo, and I think beauty and bows make the world go round. I mean, look at me! I'm a model to society. I have a current relationship with Yoshi, or I call him, my green luck charm! And no, I'm not a sexually confused guy! The Japanese are just liars! In my spare time, I create bows, and sell them for profit. If I win the 1 million coins, I will open my own Bow Boutique shop, and sell a lot of handmade bows!"_

"And here is Birdo!" Alli added.

"OMG CHIP! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE GOING TO BE ON THE SHOW WITH ME!" Birdo cried out happily.

"LIKE, NO WAY GIRL! Long time, like no see!" Starlow exclaimed. They ran towards each other, resulting in a girl hug.

"I never judge people like this, but those two are total drama queens," Toadette whispered to Daisy, who nodded.

**Guest #11: Lemmy Koopa, the Clown**

***_Lemmy_*** "_Hi everyone! I'm Lemmy Koopa, your fun loving koopaling with the rainbow mohawk! I take my ball with me wherever I go; it's my best friend! I had a lazy eye ever since I was born, so I can see two places at once! I always wanted to be in the circus, so if I win the million coins, I will start a part time job at Big Yoshi Fruit Circus."_

"Welcome to the show Lemmy," Alli greeted.

"EEP! A koopaling!" Peach cried out, hiding behind Daisy and DK.

"Where?!" Lemmy asked, looking around frantically.

"YOU!"

"Oh..." Lemmy decided to ignore this hurtful comment and headed over to his care takers.

"Lemmy! Does his hugeness know you're here?" Kamek asked in a tense voice.

"Of course! He's-" Before he could continue on, Kammy slapped his mouth shut.

"His Kingliness wants it to be a secret!"

**Guest #12: Ludwig Von Koopa, the composer**

***_Ludwig_*** "_The name is Ludwig. Ludwig Von Koopa. You must be thinking: where's my typical german accent? Well, for most of you that don't know, I only speak with an accent during fame periods. It shows that I live up to my name. Most of the time, when I'm not helping with my father's evil doing, I compose wonderful music. Some people think it's horrible, but haters gonna hate. If I win one million coins, I'm will use it to practice my music and try to improve, although I don't think I need to." _

"By the looks of it, the whole family might be here!" Peach groaned.

"You may never know Peach," Ludwig said with a smug smile.

Peach gasped. "You don't mean-"

"And here comes our next guest!" Alli said, quickly dismissing the conversation.

**Guest #13: Mr. L, the Mechanic **

***_Mr. L_*** "_Hello, I'm Mr. L, the one and only Green Thunder! As much as I like destroying the heros of the Light Prognosticus, I also like to work with machinery, making many creations, such as Bro Bot, to impress all my fan girls. If I win 1,000,000 coins, I'll use half of it to find cures for my fan girls who have horrible diseases, and the other half to spend on more machines and tools. And finally, I'll use the jewels to ensure the Dark Prognosticus comes true."_

"Welcome to Gaming Nation L!" Alli welcomed.

"Thanks for having me here. Hello everyone!" L called out, and walked over to the fountain.

**Guest #14: Mimi, the Shapeshifter**

***_Mimi_***_ "It's so tempting to tear all of you people to shreds right now, but Alli and Nolan asked me not use my powers here... eh, whatever, I'll live. I'm Mimi, and along with my friends and allies, I'm pursuing the Dark Prognosticus. You'd do the same if you had the chance to rule one of those pathectic worlds! Anyways, I'm am a shape shifter, and my true form is a eight foot spider, not this girl form. I just have to be in this form for the show. If I win 1,000,000 coins, I'll exchange them for rubies and buy a lot of designer and vintage clothes!"_

"NO WAY! YOU ARE HERE TOO!?" Mimi squealed, running over to her friend.

"MIMI!" L and Mimi embraced into a hug. Then she darted away.

"You and Dimentio went through the trash before you came here, didn't you?"

***Toadette, the Supreme Court Leader*** "I'm being super judgmental right now, but aren't they criminals?! I seriously need to talk to Alli or Nolan about their decisions..."

***Mimi, the Shapeshifter*** "That little mushroom girl is giving me and L the death glare. I HATE it when people judge us about our history; seriously people, get over it!"

**Guest #15: Larry Koopa, the Gardener**

***_Larry_*** _"Hello everyone! I am Larry Koopa, the sneakiest person who ever stepped foot in the Darklands. Although I like to prank people and steal my sibling's items for fun, I have an interest in plants and nature. When I'm upset or need to be alone, I'd usually go outside and hang around my garden of herbs and flowers, which is the only sign of nature in the Darklands. If I win a million coins, I'll use it to make the Darklands a greener place!_

"That's THREE Koopalings on the show!" Peach groaned, playing with some of her hair.

"At least we know you can count, seeing as that you can't even defend yourself..." Larry muttered as he headed over to his siblings an caretakers, leaving Peach and her friends in shock.

***Peach, the Glamorous Royal*** "I can't believe Larry said that right in front of me! But I can't ruin my reputation before the game starts; I need to show that I'm calm and collected in order to survive longer."

**Guest #16: Toad Fungi, the Royal Caretaker**

***_Toad_*** _Hello, I'm the original Toad, Toad Fungi. Many people know me when I help out on Mario on his adventures when he rescues her highness, Princess Peach. Speaking of her highness, I am her royal retainer and soon to be advisor when Toadsworth goes to the Overthere, but I'm in no rush to be the advisor right now. My sister, Toadette Fungi, is on the show as well, but sadly, we both can't win the grand prize. If I win the million coins, I'll use them to upgrade the servant service in the castle so things can go more efficiently for her highness._

"Toad?! What are you doing here?!" Peach asked as Toad approached his sister.

"What do you mean, your majesty?" Toad asked, not sure if her tone is happy or angry.

"WHO'S GUARDING THE CASTLE?!" Peach asked, grabbing his vest and shaking him back and forth.

"Isn't Toadsworth...

"I gave Toadsworth the month off!"

"Oh! Right, I put Scott in charge. He is head strong is willing to put matters in his hands if necessary," Toad said with a grin, which made Peach feel better.

"Good choice. Scott also knows the pass code to the weapon room in case the castle is under siege."

"But your highness, none of the Koopa troop is going to attack for eight months because King Bowser is coming here-"

"WHAT!?" Peach' scream made everyone cover their ears in agony.

"Oh boy..." Alli muttered as the next limo pulled up.

**Guest #17: King Bowser Koopa, the Antagonist**

***_Bowser_*** _ROAR! You all know me, Bowser Koopa, leader of the Koopa troop. I have a huge family; sadly eight kids and one CRAZY wife. If I I win the eight jewels, I'll use them to take over the mushroom kingdom with no issue at all and the million coins will be used to hire the best minions so I can best Mario once and for all!_

"Welcome Bowser!"

"Hey director chick. Hey Peachie boo.."

"Don't call me that. Ever," Peach and Alli said at the same time.

***Peach, the Glamorous Royal*** "AAGH! I can't believe I'm going to be spending EIGHT months with Bowser, his advisors, **and **his kids! Thankfully Mario, Daisy, Rosalina and DK are here; without them, I'd be going insane."

**Guest #18: Wendy O. Koopa, the Fashionista**

***_Wendy_*** _I am Wendy Koopa, the only daughter of the Koopa family. I honestly think I'm the best fashion critic there is out in the world. When I give people advice, I feel a lot better for the person, because some people have no sense of style. Sometimes, when I see some girls at school walking down the halls, I feel sorry for them and their clothes. If I win the million coins, I will create a whole fashion and makeup line under my cartoon name: KOOTIE! _

"Hello Wendy," Alli greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to see you Alli," Wendy said. "I love your necklace! Is it a black emerald?"

"No, it's an ebony sapphire."

"What a suck up! Commenting, like, about the host's jewelry so she, like, can the coins and jewels easier!" Starlow whispered to Birdo.

"Stop gossiping you little ball! Go home, you don't deserve a single one of those coins or a single jewel of power!" Wendy snapped as she headed over to her brothers.

"Oh look! The next limo is here!" Alli said, ignoring all the drama behind her.

**Guest #19: Claudia Koopa, the Stay-home Mom**

***_Claudia_*** _Hello world! I'm Claudia Koopa, Bowser's wife and the mother to ALL eight of my baby Koopalings! AND YES, I __**DO **__exist, stop saying I don't! I love each and every single one of my children, so if I win the jewels of power, I'll use them to make sure my kids have a good life and home. And if the million coins, I'll use those to open the first ever bakery in the Darklands and show everyone my passion for cooking and baking! _

"WHAT?! No, No, No! Anyone but her!" Bowser cried out in despair. "Eight months with her! I THOUGHT I'D GET AWAY!"

"Nope! This is what you get for calling me director chick!" Alli said with a giggle.

**Guest #20: King Boo, the King Ghost**

***_King Boo_*** _BOO! I'm King Boo, the leader of all the boos (besides Lady Bow, but that's a different story). I'm the main antagonists of the Luigi Mansion games and I, honestly, like my appearance in the Dark Moon than the other games they portrayed me in. It strikes fear in all my enemies. I love playing tricks on people by sneaking up in front of them and then frightening them upfront. If I win the million coins, I'll use them to upgrade my mansion and I'll use the jewels to strengthen myself and my highest-ranked minions so I can beat the fudge out of that Luigi_.

"Welcome King Boo," Alli said with a curtsy.

"You don't need to do that Alli. Here, I'm just like the rest of these guests." And with that, he floated away.

"Huh... mysterious guy," Alli muttered.

**Guest #21: Yoshi Yoshi, the Vehicle **

***_Yoshi_*** _For the love of Grambi, WHY does everyone think I say YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI all the time?! If Donkey Kong, King Boo and Birdo talk like humans in most fan fictions, why does everyone think I'm the only one that doesn't speak like a human?! Anyways, I'm Yoshi Yoshi, and as Birdo told you later, she and I are in a special relationship. If I win the million coins, I'll use half of it towards the improvement of my homeland: Yoshi Island and the other half will be used on chocolates and jewelry for my Birdo. _

"Welcome to the game Yoshi."

"Thanks for having me. Hey Mario, Peach, Daisy, DK, and Rosalina! I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

***Donkey Kong, the Barrel Stacker*** "Mario and I glanced at each other because we both knew what the other was thinking: we both knew who our team will consist of. This is going to be a piece of cake!"

**Guest #22: Wario Wario, the Treasurer**

***_Wario_*** _A guy like me doesn't need introductions! FINE, IF IT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY! I'm Wario Wario and I'm the richest man alive! I love events that involve money and you darn know it I'll do whatever to win! If I win the million coins, I'll just invest it in my bank. If I win the jewels of power, I'll just sell them unless they give me superpowers. If they do, I'll use my newly powers to earn MORE money!_

"Oh boy, not that guy..." Mario muttered to Daisy.

"Hey! You shut your mouth you loser! If you say anything else, I'll throw you in the garbage bins!" Wario threatened.

"Whatever Wario..."

***Mario, the Plumber*** "Ugh, I f* hate that b*! Everyone thinks we're opposites, but EVEN I have to admit that's not true! He's too stupid and dumb to be my opposite!

**Guest #23: Waluigi Wario, the Sidekick**

***Waluigi*** _Heheha! Waluigi's in the house! ...Okay, that was stupid! The truth is, I'm a REALLY sensitive guy in a lanky body. I'm also have a lot of phobias and one of them is large groups of people. So, I'm just going to hang with Wario because he's my brother and he isn't as mean to me as Luigi. If I win a million coins, I'm going to use half of it to promote myself in more games and the other half will be given to my brother. If I win the jewels, I'll use them to help build my self-confidence. _

"Hi Waluigi! Welcome to the show," Alli greeted once again as Waluigi shakily got out of the limo.

"..."

***Peach, the Glamorous Royal*** "I know that anxiety freak! With all the competition that's going on, he won't last a minute here!"

"S'up?" Waluigi greeted. The other characters just gave him a weird look.

"...Okay."

**Guest #24: Bowser Junior, the Artist**

***Junior***_Yay, my first game show! I'm going to blow the competition away with my good looks! ...Okay, I need to seriously stop watching 'Sister Wives' with Papa. Anyways, if I win all the coins, I'll use it on a life time supply of art materials. And if I win the jewels, I'll use them when I'm older to become the greatest Darkland ruler ever! _

Bowser: Junior!? I asked Kamella to watch over you and Roy while Kamek, Kammy and I are in the show!

Junior: I ran away! Besides, I made an exact duplicate of myself so Kamella won't notice the difference!

***Toadette, the Supreme Court Leader***

"Surely Alli wouldn't allow a four year old in the competition. By the looks of it, there's going to be a bunch of drama here and a little kid like him couldn't handle it all!"

Alli sighed. "I'll let you compete squirt. Just make sure you oblige to the rules though."

Junior smiled. "I don't know what oblive or whatever you said means, but okay!" And with that, he ran over to his family.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea Alli? A-what if he gets hurt?" Mario asked.

"We'll just have to see. And if he does, Jake has healing potions."

**Guest #25: Fawful, the Guy with Chortles **

***_Fawful_*** _I have chortles! Hello, people of this world, for I am Fawful and I HAVE CHORTLES! I am from a planet beyond this galaxy and I plan on using the one million coins to improve and become the tyrant. And when I have the jewels of power, I will use them to enhance my new technological spacecraft and...my sense of fashion. _

"Welcome to the show Fawful."

"Thank you for the welcome."

***Bowser, the Antagonist*** What in Grambi's sake is HE doing here!?

"At least he didn't say 'I have chortles'," Bowser muttered under his breath.

"Thank you dear Bowser for reminding me. I HAVE CHORTLES!" Fawful yelled, making everyone else groan.

**Guest #26: Kooper Blue, the Archeologist **

***Kooper*** _Heya Hiya! The name's Kooper, the assistant to the famous archeologist Kolorado Koope. I have helped Mario with his adventure in Paper Mario 64 and helped Kolorado uncover the most ancient artifacts in history. If I win the 1,000,000 coins, I'll use them to upgrade the interior design of my home and if I win the jewels, I'll use them to help enforce the Anti-Fuzzie law upon my home town after that incident when the Fuzzies stole our shells. _

"And here comes Kooper!" Alli announced.

"Hi Alli," Kooper greeted. Then he set his eyes on the mansion. "Wow, that mansion is as big as the ruins of Dry Dry Desert Kolorado discovered back in 1979!"

"Yes, it is a true pride and joy," Alli said wistfully.

**Guest #27: Luma Luma the IX, Advisor of the Cosmos**

***Luma*** _Most people don't know this, but I can speak many tongues, including the language I'm speaking now. I only use my high-pitched squeals during moments of fame or when I'm trying to teach others how to speak different languages. Anyways, I'm the tenth advisor that Ms. Rosalina has ever had, after inheriting the job once Luma Luma VIII passed. If I win the money and jewels, I'll use them to help the homeless._

"Oh, Luma! I'm glad you are here," Rosalina called out, hugging the little star.

"Hello Luma. I'm Peach and this is my friend Daisy," Peach introduced.

"Hi guys!" Luma greeted, then accidently bumped into Birdo.

"Watch where you're going!" Birdo snapped, fixing her bow.

"I'm sorry–"

"You should be! People these days..." Birdo muttered under her breath.

"And here is our final guest!"

**Guest #28: Dark Bowser, the Darker Ego**

***Dark Bowser*** _Yes it is I, Dark Bowser, Bowser's eviler twin. But what's the point of having an evil twin of an evil person? Well, that basically means I want to rule the world a lot more than the original. And also, I died when I was born, but was revived with dark magic, so that's why I'm mostly bone. I want to use the million coins to help take over the world faster and the jewels to be revived fully, and have actual flesh instead of just bones. _

"Welcome to Gaming Nation, Dark Bowser. And that's the final house guest folks!"

"Thank you Alli, and hello everyone!"

"Now as that concludes the introductions, I would like you all to enter the mansion for the first time!" Alli commanded before flicking her scepter and walked through a dark portal.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

A few seconds later, Alli was stepping out of the portal and walking into a dome-shaped in an unknown place with a pitch-black sky. She looks at the camera and starts her explanation of the game.

"It's a mansion like no other. A bunch of cameras hidden throughout will capture the contestant's every move, and a hundred microphones will capture their every sound! This is the Gaming Nation mansion, of course. Tonight, a new group of 28 NEW HOUSE GUESTS will stay here in this mansion for eight months, cutting them off from the rest of the real world. No phones, computers, or television networks will be allowed in the house, or automatic elimination will befall upon them. The house guests will fight for everything that's important to them: Food, luxury, and most importantly, power, which is an important factor in this game. And we have another surprise, the second twist of this season will unfold for the houseguests in just a minute.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

"Woah..." Peach gasped in awe as she saw a large pool and hot tub outside. "This is going to be GREAT!"

"If I only had my phone, I would tell Nassie how much she will like this place," Mimi said in glee.

"This weather reminds me of Delphino Island," Bowser remarked. "Remember those good days Peach?"

"Put a sock in it Bowser."

***Peach, the Glamorous Royal*** "Great, just great. I'm stuck in this place with BOWSER for eight freaking months! This going to be the worst moments of my life."

"You know you love it Peachie Pie," Bowser laughed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT-" Peach started to yell, but Daisy decided to intervene.

"We can't start a fight now guys," Daisy said, trying to make peace of the situation.

"WHA-"

All of a sudden, a shadow started to form in the balconies and a holographic Alli stood on the balcony. Although her voice sounded a little staticky, she started talking to the house guests through the hologram.

"_**Hello houseguests!**_"Alli called out from the hologram.

"Hi Alli!" The houseguests shouted out.

"**_Now, I want to explain all the rules to you. There are a lot, so pay close attention because I'm only going to say them once. On the first day, you get one 'protection spell'. This basically means none of you will get eliminated. However, we don't have enough bedrooms for all 28 of you, so today's competition will determine which teams are 'Magicians' and 'Pheasants'. The two teams that are considered Magicians will get the mansion wands, which allows them to use one of the six elements (darkness, light, water, fire, earth and air) and later have a duel to see who gets the buffet dinner and who gets moderate-sized portions of the dinner, while the teams considered Pheasants will have all their luxurious items taken away: They will have to take ice-cold showers, will eat sour and bitter fruits and other disgusting things voted by the viewers, and sleep on uncomfortable beds with rag-like sheets._**"

"OUCH!" The 28 characters exclaimed, none of them wanting to end up as in the Pheasant category.

"_**And then there's the position wanted by everyone: The Ruler of the Nation. The RoN will be in charge of all of the duels, will have their own private bedroom and bathroom, a voice-activated screen allowing them to spy on everyone, a basket of their favorite foods, a letter from home, and the powerful RoN staff.**_" A picture of the RoN staff appears on the holographic screen. "**_This staff allows you to control all six of the elements, for my friends and I put in a bit of our own elemental powers in that staff. But the best part of being the RoN is that he or she can choose the two people for elimination while the rest of you can choose who you want eliminated._**"

A bunch of 'ohs' and 'wows' came out of the houseguests' mouths.

"**_The RoN and Magician VS Pheasant competitions will begin shortly, but right now, please form four teams of seven. Pick your teammates and team names, but choose carefully, for those people may be with you until the final four. And as for your team name, please try to be creative and name your team after one of the six elements._**"

The 28 contestants immediately stood up and created their teams. After a few minutes of fitting in extras and deciding on team names, the teams are now created.

**Heroes that Bring the Light: **Mario, Donkey Kong, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi and Luma

**Fire-Breathing Koopas: **Larry, Ludwig, Bowser, Clawdia, Lemmy, Junior and Wendy

**The Dark-Souled Ones: **Wario, King Boo, Dark Bowser, Fawful, Waluigi, Birdo and Starlow

**Quick-as-the-Wind Minions: **Toad, Toadette, Mr. L, Kooper, Mimi, Kamek and Kammy

"_**Good job picking your teams and not shunning anyone away because I don't want to promote bullying on this show. Now, don't get too comfy because the two competitions will start soon!**_" And with that, the hologram image of Alli disappeared.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

**A/N: I'm proud of how this turned out because I started typing this in November 2013 and now look how far it came! Also, this is the longest document I typed with 5,768 words! Yay for breaking records!**

**Now, here's your chance to help the story progress! What should these luxury-deprived pheasants eat besides bitter tasting berries? **

**-Stale cheese and soggy crackers **

**-Mushed up vegetables**

**-The remains from chicken bones (this chicken is old by the way)**

**OR**

**-Puréed spinach leaves and herbs with stale bread**

**Leave your opinion within a review or when I figure out how to work my poll, vote there too! Anyways!**

**Read!**

**Review!**

**Stay _! **

**Gasp! What comes next!?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Week One

Day One: Magicians VS Pheasants and All Bow Down to the RoN!

**A/N: Just to let you know, D-Dimension is where Alli stays for the majority of the game, the location where she communicates with the houseguests and the real world. Also, you probably figured this out already, but when Alli talks, her words are ****_Bolded_**** and ****_Italicized_**** when she's talking through the hologram.**

Anyways! Back to the show!

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

Teams

**Heroes that Bring the Light (Team Light): **Mario, DK, Yoshi, Rosalina, Peach, Daisy and Luma

**The Dark-Souled Ones (Team Darkness): **Dark Bowser, Birdo, Starlow, King Boo, Wario, Waluigi and Fawful

**Quick-as-the-Wind Minions (Team Air): **Toad, Toadette, Kammy, Kamek, Kooper, Mimi and Mr. L

**Fire-Breathing Koopas (Team Fire): **Bowser, Clawdia, Larry, Junior, Wendy, Lemmy and Ludwig

4-4-4-•4-4-4

**WEEK ONE, DAY I**

Alli is at D-Dimension, observing the contestants from the Dome building and talking to the camera.

"Welcome back to Gaming Nation! Last time, our 28 houseguests were introduced and formed into four teams of seven. Now on this episode, we are going to determine where the houseguests sleep by commencing the Magician VS Pheasant competition. But first, let's get them prepared for what's to come..."

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

"Well!" DK exclaimed to his teammates. "I hope we don't end up in the Pheasant catergory; cold showers won't help my fur. I wonder where they sleep anyways..."

Peach nodded her head. "I agree! We need to come together as a team to outwit these challenges! We also have Mario on our team, so things will be a lot easier. And as long as **SOME** PEOPLE don't win!"

***Mario, the Plumber*** "I can tell already, ONE small error and Peach will have my head. I need to help my team win these challenges."

***Daisy, the Tomboy*** "I feel bad for Mario with all the pressure being put on him. But I also agree with Peach: If Team Darkness become Magicians, I'd rather be a pheasant than be a Magician with them."

"We WILL win, thank you very much!" Starlow shouts from across the room.

"Yeah! So back off weirdos!" Birdo mutters to Team Light.

***Birdo, the Bow Maker*** Even though my Yoshi is on that team, I really f* hate those Team Light members!

***Starlow, the Star Spirit*** So, we were, like TOTALLY getting under Team Light's skin until, lo and behold, the hologram comes back on the balcony!

"_**Hello houseguests! I assume you are enjoying the stay so far?**_" Alli asked from the hologram.

"WE SURE ARE!" All the contestants call out, pretending that no drama or arguments just occurred.

"_**Alright, we are ready for our first Magician VS Pheasant competition of the season!**_"

Again, all of the houseguests cheer, wanting to know what catergory they are.

"**_So, I want you all to go to the stadium to the east of the mansion,_**" Alli commanded. "**_There you'll meet the people in charge of all of the Magician VS Pheasant challenges. BUT! Before you go, I would like to throw in the second twist of this season of Gaming Nation: We now have special chests, where you, the houseguests can earn all the coins as your journey progresses._**" Four holographic images of the chests appear next to Alli: the first was white, the second was black, the third was red-orange, and the last was translucent gray. All the chests had their specific team members' symbols enscribed on them. Their also is a lock on them surrounded by energy of one of the six elements their team represents (ex: light energy around the lock of the white chest, fire energy around the lock of the red-orange chest, etc.). "_**The last remaining member of each team will earn half of the coins in the chests while any eliminated members will only earn a fourteenth from the chest. Now that's out of the way, get out of here and head to the stadium!**_"

The 28 characters immediately got off their butts and rushed to the said field, as if that was the given challenge. It's not of course, and all of the houseguests made it to the field, out of breath and panting like tired-out dogs. There, they're greeted by the Magician VS Pheasant hosts, Nikki and Kyle.

"I'm telling you Nikki, VS is just the abbreviated version of versus! It's not that hard to get it through your thick skull!" Kyle said with his hands on his hips, completely ignoring the pooped-out contestants.

"Well, I think it means Verizon Sucks! Because it does; I don't have any service here!" Nikki complained, holding up her iPhone5S.

"We're here for the competition!" Peach called out, still panting from running so far.

"Oh, you are! Hello houseguests!" Kyle greeted, prodding Nikki so she'd pay attention.

"Hi!" Everyone replied.

***Mimi, the Shapeshifter*** "I'm a huge fan of sitcoms and Flames of Laughter is one of them. I'm pretty sure Kyle is the host of Flames of Laughter and I heard Nikki hosts a Gameshow called Challenges Under the Sea. And more importantly, they're two of Alli's friends. What are THEY doing here?"

"For those of you who watch sitcoms, you may recognize me from Flames of Laughter, for I am the host of that show, Kyle Lynch! Today, since we have even teams of seven, and we're going to play the game my friend Nikki Freeland hosts: Challenges Under the Sea!"

***Mimi, the Shapeshifter*** Oh! THAT'S why they're here! This is going to be exciting! I've never thought I'd be playing Challenges Under the Sea before!

"Nikki, since it's your game, would you like to explain?"

"Nah, you can do it. I'll probably lose count of the rules in the middle of the explanation anyways."

"Very well. You all will be in your teams of seven, and your task is to complete the challenge within the specific amount of time, which is referenced as 'Your Oxygen Supply'. You won't literally lose oxygen of the supply runs out, you just won't be able to earn any pearls in that specific challenge. An extra 50 pearls (which is exchanged into 100 coins) will be added to your team chest if the challenge is completed before half of your Oxygen Supply is gone. However, try not to be too loud or one of Nikki's treasured 'pets' will bump your bubble, making you lose supply faster. Since you all are already in your groups, I have specific places where you will execute your challenges. Team Light, go under that pavilion with the sun canopy, Team Fire will get the pavilion with the flame canopy, Team Darkness will get the pavilion with the black orb canopy, and Team Air will get the pavilion with the swirls canopy. Everyone, please go to your assigned pavilion. And keep in mind, the two teams that have the most pearls in the end of this challenge will become our Magcians for the week!"

The four teams are dismissed to their own pavilions, sitting at their table as Kyle and Nikki observed from the announcer's box . Nikki summoned some water and threw it up in the sky, which soon created a gigantic air bubble around each pavilion and the stands and field instantly became covered in a layer of water. A bunch of tropical fish suddenly appeared and sea plants sprouted out from the ground.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Nikki called out to the competitors.

**TEAM LIGHT**

Mario, Rosalina, Daisy, DK, Yoshi and Luma watched anxiously as Peach mixed the cup-shaped shells around. As Peach layed hands off of the shells, each memeber moved a shell over to them.

"Three, two, one!" Mario whispered, not wanting to lose supply too soon. All of the members lifted their shell, each of them, except DK, getting a pink pearl underneath. DK got a black pearl, telling him he had to do the challenge. The other Team Light quietly laughed at him as a mermaid suddenly swam by, holding up a poster that said 'PLUCK N' PLUNDER!' with a set of instructions.

DK needs to swim out from the bubble, grab one of pearl necklaces in the middle of the field... without getting eaten by one of Nikki's pet sharks!?

***Donkey Kong, the Barrel Stacker*** "Yes, here I AM, about to risk my life or end my life just for this f* necklace! What Nikki is making me do is horrific, maybe even ILLEGAL! But whatever, I have strong legs and arms, so maybe this won't be as bad as it seems."

DK had a horrified look on his face as he put on some nearby goggles and flippers, and slipped out of the bubble. Instantly, a great white shark saw him and came swimming after him. DK swims faster, eventually approaching the middle of the playing field and grabbing the white pearl necklace. The shark lost him when DK got to the center and decided to swim after a different memeber from another team.

"Hurry up DK!" The other six members called out quietly, pointing at the oxygen meter and wanting the extra pearls.

***Mario, the Plumber*** I feel bad for telling to DK to hurry up; he nearly risked his life just to get the necklace and now we want him to risk his life again to hurry back. I hope he gets back here safely.

"Well, here goes nothing..." DK muttered as he started to swim back to the pavilion. So far, no sharks noticed him and he thought he had a clear run. But the same Great White Shark from earlier, sadly spotted him and started chasing him. Determined not to be a pheasant, DK used all his energy and breast stroked over to the bubble, barely making it before the shark hit their bubble.

"I... Did it...!"

"Team Light has 50 pearls in their chest!" Nikki announced.

**CHESTS**

**Heros that bring the Light: 100 coins**

**Fire-Breathing Koopas: 100 coins**

**The Dark-Souled One: 100 coins **

**Quick-as-the-Wind Minions: 100 coins**

"Nikki, please tell me you didn't actually put _real _sharks in the playing field," Kyle said worriedly.

"Don't be such a worrywart Kyle. If I did that, the authorities would take my show off the air. They were holographic images of my pretties," Nikki said, pushing a button to make the sharks slightly glitch before they looked perfectly normal again.

"Anyways, let's see the status of Team Fire! They are about to start the second challenge!" Kyle called out.

**TEAM FIRE**

"So, what are we suppose to do here sweetie?" Bowser questioned Wendy.

"Well, first you have to shuffle the shells around until they are well mixed. Next, we all pick a shell right in front of us. I'll say the countdown, and when I get to three, we all lift the shells at the exact same time and whoever gets the black pearl has to do the challenge," Wendy explained.

"Wow, that explanation sounded deeply detailed, little sister," Ludwig said with an impressed tone.

"Ooh, this is going to be difficult," Bowser muttered as he starts moving the shells around the table. However, he somehow keeps lifting the shells up.

***Lemmy, the clown*** "I've never seen Challenges Under the Sea, but I'm pretty sure we're suppose to keep the shells face-down..."

"KING DAD! QUIT LOOKING UNDER THE SHELLS!" Wendy yelled, Larry immediately covering his hand over her mouth. But it was too late and one of Nikki's pet sharks bumped their bubble, making them lose a little more than half of their supply.

***Larry, the Gardener*** "Of course. Thanks to my sister, we officially have less than half the amount of time of everyone else to complete the challenge. And she calls herself a Gameshow fan. Shame on her!"

Everyone lifted their shells to reveal everyone but Lemmy and Ludwig having the pink pearls. The mermaid swam over with a poster that said 'ROBOTIC SAVE!'.

Lemmy and Ludwig had to work as a team to create a simple robotic mechanism to save one of Nikki's dying fish in the middle of the field.

"Okay, obviously, we should create a remote-controlled submarine to pilot through the water and add a grappling hook to grab the fish which will bring the fish back safely," Ludwig planned out, grabbing some spare parts.

"No, we should make an actual robot that will actually grab the fish," Lemmy argued, grabbing the some parts as well.

"Lenord, my plan is sufficient that we can actually make. We don't have time to make an actual robot," Ludwig rebutted.

"And yet you think we have enough time to make a remote controlled submarine?" Lemmy replied. While the two of them argued, their team's oxygen supply started to drop, and soon they only had 5/6 of the supply left.

"Um... guys, we don't have much oxy–" Larey interrupted.

"TEAM FIRE DID NOT FINISH IN TIME, SO THEY DON'T GET ANY PEARLS! End of round two!" Kyle announced.

***Junior, the Artist*** Well... Thanks to my older brothers, we're **officially** in last place. Thanks a lot guys!

**CHESTS**

**Heroes that bring the light: 200 coins**

**Fire-Breathing Koopas: 100 coins**

**The Dark-Souled Ones: 200 coins**

**Quick-as-the-Wind Minions: 200 coins**

"Okay, let's watch Team Darkness with the third challenge," Nikki said with a bored tone.

"Nikki! Don't be rude!" Kyle snapped, whacking his friend on the backside of her head.

**TEAM DARKNESS**

"Okay guys, we got this," King Boo said, encouraging his teammates. "We're TeamDarkness; we're too awesome to be Pheasants!"

"Too true bro! Let's get this show on the road!" Starlow said quietly.

Fawful mixed the shells around, quickly and quite gracefully too. He and the other six members picked their shells and placed respectfully in front of the owner. Birdo says the countdown, and when she reaches zero, all the contestants lift their shells up. All the characters except King Boo got a black pearl. King Boo quietly laughed at them as the other six team members exchanged looks of confusion.

The same mermaid came swimming by, holding a poster that said 'EXOTIC EXCHANGE'.

"How is this related to the underwater theme?" Dark Bowser asked. The other seven members didn't know the answer as they read the instructions. For the third challenge, the characters were suppose to figure out the worth three special kinds of exotic fish: red ones are worth 5 pearls, shiny blue ones are worth 15 pearls, and silver with golden eyes ones are worth 50 pearls. If the teams of six can count out a worth of 120 pearls before time's up, then they qualify for the pearls.

"Sweet, free round for Team Darkness! Give me them fishes!" Wario muttered to his teammates as three sudden fish bowls appeared on the table.

"Wario! Share the fish!" Starlow hissed.

"Okay, okay FINE!" Wario muttered, reluctantly agreeing.

"LET ROUND THREE COMMENCE!" Kyle called out.

The members of Team Darkness instantly stared at the fish, pairing up and counting the fish and recording thier totals on a peice of paper. King Boo stood in the corner, wishing he was out there too instead of having to risk his life.

***King Boo, the King Ghost*** "Those guys are super lucky. When it comes to competitions, I always got the harder, dare devilish challenges. Even though I'm dead, it was still scary as heck when that f* shark almost bit my head off."

"Hahaha, two blue ones in this sucker!" Wario laughed as Waluigi wrote down the total of their fishbowl on the paper. Right as Wario said that, Nikki's phone went off.

"TIME'S UP, FOR THIS CHALLENGE IS NOW OVER! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH A SINGLE FISH. KYLE AND I WILL BE WALKING AROUND TO COLLECT YOUR GUESSES, AND ALL VALUES WILL BE ROUNDED TO THE NEAREST PEARL," Nikki called out in the microphone.

The four teams do a final minute addition of their counted pearls, coming up with an official team total.

Nikki came by to collect the fish bowls and guesses while Kyle counted the fish, comparing the actual worth to the team guesses.

**TEAM GUESSES**

**Team Light: 296 coins (144 pearls)**

**Team Fire: 300 coins (150 pearls)**

**Team Darkness: 266 coins (133 pearls)**

**Team Air: 1,000 coins (500 pearls) **

"Wait a second!? 500 pearls can't be right!" Kyle exclaimed.

"KYLE! The number below it!" Mr. L told the him as he swam up to the boy- not getting noticed to by any of Nikki's sharks.

"Oh! 156 pearls?" Kyle clarified.

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks."

**Team Air: 312 coins (156 pearls)**

When Kyle finished counting, about five minutes later, he hands Nikki the final worth amounts. Nikki raises an envelope so all the characters can see.

"I HAVE THE FINAL AMOUNTS... But that will be announced later."

A bunch of 'aws' escaped the houseguests from all four teams' mouths, anxious to see the results.

"But," Kyle called out from the announcer's box. "We still have our final challenge for you all. Everyone shuffle your shells."

"And we'll focus on Team Air for this fourth challenge," Nikki added.

**TEAM AIR**

" I wonder what's going to happen next," Mr. L wondered aloud.

"We mix the cards up, smart one," Mimi snapped, clearly agitated.

"Guys, we shouldn't fight. According to Amendment 60, and general knowledge, everyone works faster when we're united," Toadette encouraged.

"Is that a real amendment?" Toad asked. "Because her highness should try that on Bowser sometime."

"No, it's not Toad."

***Toadette, the Superme Court Leader*** "Ah, my brother is so gullible, yet I still trust and love him equally. We need to seriously put aside our differences and clobber this challenge if we don't want to end up a Pheasants for the whole week."

"Anyways, let's get these shells moved around," Kammy said, looking at her teammates that are doing nothing. "Okay, never mind. I'll shuffle them myself."

Kammy pulled out her magic wand and the shells started mixing themselves up. Once they looked pretty good, Kammy stopped the shells and looked up to see everyone but Kamek had amazed expressions on their faces.

"What, you people never seen magic before?"

"Yes..." Kooper said as everyone picked their own shell. "But never mind that. I'll do the countdown."

As Kooper hit zero, the seven minions lifted their shells to find out they ALL have black pearls underneath the shell.

"YEP, THIS ROUND IS SPECIAL PEOPLE! You all will think with one mind to assume the total amount of coins each team has from GREATEST to LEAST. The winner will get their prize from the last DOUBLED! **BEGIN**!"

After Nikki said go, the seven characters lean in and whisper to each other.

"Well, we got 312 coins, and that's a lot. I think we got the largest amount," Mr. L suggested.

"And Wario and Waluigi are on Team Darkness, and those two couldn't do simple math for a million bucks," Kamek stated.

"So... Darkness has the least while we have the most. What about Fire and Light?" Mimi questioned.

"Larry is a master pick-pocketer, so they probably counted their coins the fastest, but I saw a lot of shiny blue fish in some of their bowls. My guess is that they have the second most." Kooper commented.

Toad writes down the order on a piece of paper, then gives it to Kyle.

"Thank you Toad. THE RESULTS ARE IN! Here are the guesses!"

**GUESSES #2**

**Team Light: Fire, Light, Air, Darkness**

**Team Fire: Light, Fire, Darkness, Air**

**Team Darkness: Darkness, Air, Fire, Light**

**Team Air: Air, Fire, Light, Darkness **

"To determine the winner, I'll announce the actual values from round three!" Nikki called out.

**ACTUAL EXCHANGE WORTHS**

**Team Light: 290 coins (148 pearls) ****_6 coins above_**

**Team Fire: 299 coins (149 pearls) ****_1_****_coin above_**

**Team Darkness: 268 coins (134 pearls) ****_2 coins above_**

**Team Air: 300 coins (150 pearls) ****_12 coins above_**

"The lowest ranking team is Team Darkness! Everyone but Team Darkness got that correct!" Kyle said.

"Yay!" Teams Light, Fire and Air cheered quietly.

"Second lowest is Team Light! Only Team Air got that order correct. The second ranking team is Team Fire while Team Air is the highest ranking team!"

"Nice job!" The members of Team Fire and Team Air complemented each other.

"NOW, here are the results of round four!" Nikki said, pointing to the big screen to the characters' lefts.

**Heroes that Bring the Light: 1 correct**

**Fire-Breathing Koopas: 2 correct**

**Dark-Souled Ones: 0 correct**

**Quick-as-the-Wind Minions: 4 correct**

"Since Team Air got the order correctly, they get the double-coin bonus!" Nikki congradulated.

"YAY!" The minions cheered as the layers of water and air bubbles disappeared into thin air, along with the sharks and sea plants.

**RESULTS FOR ROUNDS 3 & 4**

**Team Air: 300-12= 288(2)= ****_576 _****coins**

**Team Darkness: 268-2= 266 coins **

**Team Fire: 299-1= ****_298 _****coins**

**Team Hero: 290-6= 284 coins **

"And that wraps up the first Magicain VS Pheasant competition of the season! The amount of coins from this round will determine the placing for this week!" Kyle announced.

**CHESTS**

**Heroes that Bring the Light: 284 + 200 = ****_484_**** coins (PHEASANTS)**

**Fire-Breathing Koopas: 298 + 200 = ****_498_**** coins (MAGICIANS)**

**The Dark-Souled Ones: 266 + 100 = 366 coins (PHEASANTS)**

**Quick-as-the-Wind Minions: 576 + 200 = ****_776_**** coins (MAGICIANS)**

"Congratulations to TEAM FIRE AND TEAM AIR! YOU GUYS ARE OUR MAGICIANS FOR WEEK ONE!" Kyle announced as Nikki gave them each a special key and wands that can control both Earth and Water (the opposites of Air and Fire).

***Larry, the Gardener*** "Yes! No disgusting berries for me! Thank goodness I'm a magician; I wonder what this wand Nikki gave me can do..."

***Kooper, the Archaeologist*** "I'm glad I'm a magician and all, but I still want to know what this wand does. I'm pretty sure Alli will explain once we get back to the mansion."

On the other hand, fourteen characters are filled with sadness and loathing are feeling the exact opposite of what the other fourteen happy houseguests are feeling.

***Fawful, the Guy with Chortles*** "I'm not too worried about being a Pheasant, but what I'm afraid of is that members of Team Light and some of my team members will start f* out and I really don't want to be a part of that s* conversation."

***Mario, the Plumber*** "This week is going to suck d*..."

"We might as well head off to our prison," Dasiy mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm really not looking forward for this week," Yoshi agreed.

***Yoshi, the Vehicle*** "I'm not too worked up about being a Pheasant, but about who has to be eliminated. No one knows except for the RoN, and we haven't even done that competition yet!

4-4-4-•4-4-4

The 28 characters are back in te Gaming Nation Mansion, starting to unpack their items and belongings. Let's focus on Team Light and Team Darkness, who are unfortunate to have all fourteen of them down in one room in the basement.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

"I'll take this bed by the window. I like to look at the stars at night, and Luma can sleep by me," Rosalina thought outloud.

Wario shook his head as he threw his stuff on a nearby bed, which he's claiming as his own. "I can't believe I'm spending a week with you losers! I should be in a Magician room!"

"Shut up, you b*! I'm so tired of you and your big ego!" Peach growled, glaring at Wario.

"Ooh, look at the pretty Princess, trying to act so tough!" Starlow laughed. "Isn't that adorable?"

"Yeah, what a freak," Birdo agreed. "Get back in the kitchen and make me some food!"

***Peach, the Glamorous Royal*** "Oh boy, this is going to be the longest week of my freaking life."

"Make me a sandwich, you b*! I'm f* hungry!" Wario yelled.

"Well, I wish I f* could, but I CAN'T. IN CASE YOU FORGOT, WE'RE PHEASANTS! We HAVE NO PRIVLEDGES! EVEN WITH FOOD AND BEDS, WE HAVE NO PRIVLEDGES!" Peach screamed, making the other thirteen cover their ears and King Boo decided to fade out.

***King Boo, the King Ghost*** I can't believe I have to spend a week with that b*!

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

FROM DIMENSION D

"From the looks of it, we have a bit of drama down under. Will the Pheasants survive with each other for a whole week?" Alli announced as she observed from the screen. "But for now, let's take a look at the Magicians and their reactions. Don't forget: because one of these members could end up becoming crowned RULER OF THE NATION I!"

4-4-4-•4-4-4

The Magician wing, unlike the Pheasants and the basement, has two seperate rooms and two seperate bathrooms, one for each team. Let's focus on Team Fire and their expressions...

4-4-4-•4-4-4

**TEAM FIRE**

"OH MY GOSH! Look at this fine decor! Those human kids have a sense of style!" Clawdia marveled to her husband and children.

"I see..." Bowser muttered through clenched teeth.

"I have to admit, this room is pretty nice," Wendy commented. "Though nothing can top my room!"

"...What can I do to make all of you like the castle more!?"

"Maybe you can lay off the creepy decor King Dad," Lemmy suggested. "It makes the castle look like the Adams Family home."

***Bowser, the Antagonist*** "I don't even know who the Adams Family is! But I'm pretty sure my castle is A LOT better than theirs."

"Anyways, let's unpack our stuff. We are staying here for the week," Larry stated. "And who knows what else Alli might pull up from her sleeve."

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

**TEAM AIR**

"This is a nice room," Toad commented. "It's almost as good as the retainer room at Peach's castle."

"I'm glad you said ALMOST bro," Toadette marveled. "This place isn't even close to topping Peach or Daisy's castles."

"It sure beats the minion room in Bleck's thing-of-a castle," Mr. L commented.

Kamek nodded in appreciation. "His kingliness has no sense of style. That's why I wish her fashionableness (Clawdia) stayed so she would help around with castle interior design."

Kammy nodded. "When was the last time his hugeness hired an interior designer?"

"Who knows."

"...Let's unpack guys," Kooper interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore talk of interior decorations. "We are Magicians after all. Even if it's our final week here, it'll be a luxurious one!"

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

The four teams unpacked their belongings in their assigned areas, and all 28 houseguests met in the lobby of the mansion, exactly in the middle of the stairway to the Pheasant basement to the left and the Magician Wing to the right, with a video game room, spa and refreshing indoor pool to the south. But to the north was the greatest mystery of all: two, ivory double doors with six, specific colored jewels embedded int eh doors, three on the left and three on the right. What exactly, ARE behind those doors?

"Why are we here again?" Dark Bowser asked.

"We are still waiting for the holographic image of Alli to appear on the balcony," Starlow explained. "I STILL can't believe I'm a Pheasant with TEAM LIGHT!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hate being stuck with you too ya spoiled brat," Daisy muttered under her breath.

"You know Daisy, you look cute when you're mad. Too bad... oh what's his name... Luigi couldn't be here too!" Starlow teased.

The rest of Team Darkness laughed along with her, until the hologram of Alli came on the balcony, stopping Daisy from saying any word or making any move.

"_**I hope you all haven't unpacked yet, because there's still one more competition before the day's over.**_"

The houseguests looked at each other, the same expression written on all of their am faces. "It's kinda too late to say that Alli," DK answered, the other characters nodding their heads.

"**_...I guess it can't be helped then. Only two of you have to repack before the week's over. One of you will become Ruler of the Nation I and the other will be kicked out. Let me remind you of some of the things of being RoN, even though I said it once already. The RoN has the power to nominate two people for elimination, will see-over the duels for the Magicians, and own the powerful RoN staff._**"

Everyone nodded their heads, even though it feels like they heard this rule for the twentieth time today.

"**_Well, behold for the third twist of the season!_**"

Soon, all of the characters gasped, turned to their neighbor and started a bunch of different conversations, emitting through the room. Honestly, it was starting to give Alli a headache.

"**_BE QUIET!_**" Alli demanded, the room suddenly starting to violently shake. Instantly, 28 pairs of eyes focused on the hologram and the room stopped shaking. "**_Now, the third twist is called Double S and Double W. This means that the Strong will Survive and the Weak will Wilt. Sort of like Darwinism. This game is no exception to that title._**"

Peach raised her hand. "How will this rule be applied to the game?"

"**_I was just about to get to that. The Magicians are the only people who can vote. The Pheasants can't vote to eliminate the houseguest and neither can the Ruler of the Nation, because it is him or her that decided on the nomination. However, the RoN can ONLY vote Pheasants for the elimination. But the Double S and Double W doesn't apply to the RoN competition, for everyone can participate in that!_**"

"So, basically Pheasants are going to be risked to go home and can't vote while the Magicians basically have immunity and are allowed to vote?"

"**_That's the gist of it Birdo, for this is survival of the fittest. This is where the Magicians can prove they're worthy enough to wield their wands during that part of the week. Speaking of, I bet you Magicians want to know how your wands work, don't you?_**"

The fourteen characters categorized as Magicians nodded eagerly.

"**_Very well. Pheasants, you should listen to this too because you might be the Magicians next week. The wands Nikki gave you control the opposite of your team element, so Team Air would have the earth wands while Team Fire would have the water wands. These wands allow you to control that element for you free use, but there are rules. Following me so far?_**"

Everyone nodded, wanting to know the rules.

"_**The most important rule is that you can't use the wand's magic to hurt the other contestants. Even though it's survival of the fittest, we want to get show respect towards others, as well as ourselves, and it will cost you immediate elimination. Another rule is that the magic wears off after a week. For example, if you decided to cast a spell on yourself, it will instantly end when the next Magician VS Pheasant contest happens. Finally, you can't use the magic to affect the game statuses. For example, you can't willingly wish for a Pheasant to become a Magcian or use it to have unlimited immunity. If you want to use some of the power, you simply press your thumb on the elemental orb and think of what you want. Does that make sense to you?**_"

Everyone nodded for the probably seventh time today, and the houseguests could feel cramps in their necks start to form.

"_**Good. Anyways, I'm proud to announce that the next competition is about to begin: THE RULER OF THE NATION!**_"

A bunch of random fireworks burst in the air, and poppers sounded off. After that small note of celebration, the Alli hologram appeared again.

"**_Please go back to the same place you had your Magician VS Pheasant competition, to the east._**"

Instantly, the houseguests dash out to the stadium, where they are greeted with the next challenge. There, they see emptiness, until four scooters and other numerous objects pop out of the ground and they spot the two hosts in the announcer's box: Jake Adams and Myra Beverly.

"Well, well, well. I see you all are here for what we host on this show: the Ruler of the Nation challenge!" Jake said into the microphone in his hand.

"Unlike the challenges Kyle and Nikki host, where you have to work as a team, these games work on you as an individual: your strength, your brains, your agility, your stamina, etcetera! All of you have different skills, so some of these challenges will work with one of those catergories while others work with multiple features!" Myra said into her microphone.

"Hooray!" Everyone shouted. Myra is correct: each of the twenty eight contestants have different skills, from the muscly Bowser to the sneaky and quick Larry, to Peach who has the stamina and patience to put up with the Koopas every couple weeks, along with everyone else who falls somewhere in those skill zones. This way, it will make ties and screwing the system up impossible.

"By the looks of it, Myra and I have chosen an obstacle course as your challenge for today. So, I want Mario, Dark Bowser, Toad and Bowser to get on a scooter while the rest of you sit in the stands." Jake commanded as Myra gave helmets to the players on the scooters and the rest of the contestants settled down in the stands.

***Mario, the Plumber*** "An obstacle course will basically be just a warm up for what I do in each kingdom before I can get to Bowser. This should be a walk in the park, although I don't understand why we need the scooter."

***Toad, the Caretaker*** "I'm not so good with obstacle courses...but I'm small, so hopefully I can use that as an advantage. And if I lose, I'm just glad to be a Magician and won't be eliminated this week."

"Alrighty then! So, here's how the obstacle course works! First, you all have to race 10 yards over to four seperate grinding rails, where you can earn trick points. The harder trick, the more points obviously. Next you will scoot over to half pipe and have a chance to earn more trick points. But you have to be up in the air three and ONLY three times before moving on. Finally, you will have to fly up the ramp and do one last final trick before crossing the finish line. And whoever crosses the finish line first gets five bonus points, second place gets bonus three points, third place gets two bonus points and last place gets one bonus point," Jake explained, not feeling tired whatsoever after those long instructions.

"Dude, how can you not be breathless after that?" Myra asked in a stunned tone.

"It's a natural born skill, I guess. Anyways! Competitors, are you ready?" Jake asked, pausing to hear the four on the scooters cheer in approval. "OKAY! A side note: The trick points will be scored out of 10. The amount of trick points you will receive will be out of 20. (Example: 5/10 is 10 trick points earned) One point is worth one coin! The people who got first each round will compete for the top spot. Whoever earns the most trick points at the end of the final round, including the bonus points at the end, after all seven rounds, becomes the first RoN! All coins will also be added to your team chests once the challenge is over!"

"And to save time, we will be focusing on one person per obstacle. Ready, BEGIN!" Myra called out.

**Round One: **

**Mario VS Toad VS Bowser VS Dark Bowser**

All the characters looked up at the big screen to show that all four racers zoomed off, with Mario at a small lead with Toad not far behind. As they approached their grinding rails, Mario jumped on with one wheel on the rail and constantly spinning left and right on his grinding rail. All the characters in stands gave stunning oohs and aahs at this trick.

"Wow! That's the lefty-righty trick! Only trained pros can do that!" Jake called out as Mario hopped off the grinding rail and continued to scoot on.

**OBSTACLE ONE TRICK POINTS:**

**Mario: 9/10 (18 trick points) **

**Toad: 6/10 (12 trick points) **

**Bowser: 9/10 (18 trick points)**

**Dark Bowser: 4/10 (8 trick points) **

***Dark Bowser, the Darker Ego*** "I was going to do the same trick Bowser done, where he lit this rail on fire, but with a flip. Turns out, in the end, I messed up and landed on my face..."

"And they're off to the half pipe! What's this?" Jake squinted so he could see better. "Toad is doing a Bloody Dracula flip!? I thought that was only for snowboarding!"

"Well, apparently Toad had a lot of time on his hands after the princess gets captured, so he's been practicing tricks ever since he and his sister got scooters at the age of six," Myra informed.

***Peach, the Glamorous Royal*** "So THAT'S why the castle is always in such bad shape when I return! I always remind him to clean up the castle when I'm gone and THIS is how he answers me!?"

"Wow Jake! I think Dark Bowser's attempting to do a 360..." Myra observes as Dark Bowser comes near the rim. He blows out a ring of blue fire as he spins through it flawlessly, and sticking the landing. "And he makes it!"

"Here are the trick point totals for obstacle two!"

**OBSTACLE TWO TRICK POINTS:**

**Mario: 6/10 (12 trick points)**

**Toad: 9/10 (18 trick points)**

**Bowser: 5/10 (10 trick points)**

**Dark Bowser: 8/10 (16 trick points) **

"And we're getting close to the end!" Jake calls out as the four racers reach the ramp with the ring of fire. Mario gained some speed and flew up in the air, legs out stretched and lands on the ground.

"I don't know what Mario was planning to do there, but I can assure you it won't get him a lot of trick points," Myra announced.

**OBSTACLE THREE TRICK POINTS**

**Mario: 2/10 (1 trick point)**

**Toad: 8/10 (16 trick points)**

**Bowser: 4/10 (8 trick points)**

**Dark Bowser: 7/10 (14 trick points) **

***Mario, the Plumber*** I honestly couldn't think of a final trick to do in the ring of fire, so I panicked and did a simple split trick. Not cool at all."

**OBSTACLE THREE FINAL STANDINGS:**

**Mario: 2nd Place **

**Rank: 4th (A total of 34 trick points) **

**Toad: 1st Place **

**Rank: 1st (A total of 51 trick points)**

**Bowser: 3rd Place**

**Rank: 3rd (A total of 38 trick points)**

**Dark Bowser: 4th Place **

**Rank: 2nd (A total of 39 trick points)**

Myra looked at the camera with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry guys, but this round total took about three minutes and we don't want to bore you with all the same routines. We'll show you all the standings of rounds 2-7 and show you in person round 8. Thank you for your corporation."

**Round Two: **

**DK VS Birdo VS Toadette VS Clawdia**

**FINAL STANDINGS:**

**1st: Toadette (A total of 45 trick points)**

**2nd: Birdo (A total of 41 trick points)**

**3rd: DK (A total of 30 trick points)**

**4th: Clawdia (A total of 27 trick points) **

**Round Three: **

**Yoshi VS Starlow VS Kammy VS Larry**

**FINAL STANDINGS**

**1st: Larry (A total of 49 trick points)**

**2nd: Yoshi (A total of 43 trick points)**

**3rd: Starlow (A total of 38 trick points) **

**4th: Kammy (A total of 23 trick points)**

**Round Four:**

**Rosalina VS King Boo VS Kamek VS Junior **

**FINAL STANDINGS**

**1st: Junior (A total of 53 trick points) **

**2nd: Rosalina (A total of 47 trick points) **

**3rd: King Boo (A total of 34 trick points)**

**4th: Kamek (A total of 33 trick points) **

**Round Five:**

**Peach VS Wario VS Kooper VS Wendy **

**FINAL STANDINGS**

**1st: Peach (A total of 49 trick points) **

**2nd: Kooper(A total of 45 trick points) **

**3rd: Wario & Wendy (32 trick points each) **

**Round Six:**

**Diasy VS Waluigi VS Mimi VS Lemmy **

**FINAL STANDINGS:**

**1st: Daisy (A total of 55 trick points) **

**2nd: Lemmy (A total of 47 trick points) **

**3rd: Mimi (A total of 30 trick points)**

**4th: Waluigi (A total of 27 trick points)**

**Round Seven:**

**Luma VS Fawful VS Mr. L VS Ludwig **

**FINAL STANDINGS:**

**1st: Luma (A total of 51 trick points) **

**2nd: Mr. L (A total of 48 trick points) **

**3rd: Fawful and Ludwig** **(A total of 38 trick points)**

"And we're back! Sorry for the interruption everyone, but this is the final round!" Jake announced. "Since there are seven of you, only four of you will actually get bonus points at the end. Are you ready?"

"YES!" The seven contestants called down from the field.

"Begin!" And with that being said, the contestants zoomed off, all of them hopping on the grinding rails.

"Wow, look at that flip Daisy managed to pull off! I think only expert gymnasts can do stunts like that," Myra exclaimed as Daisy did a full twist with a split at the end. She elegantly landed on her scooter and continued on to the half pipe.

"And look at this Myra! Larry was able to do the lefty-righty trick Mario did during round one, except he did a shell spin every time he alternated! Very original and creative," Jake observed as a blue-spiked blur spun through the air every so often.

**OBSTACLE ONE TRICK POINTS:**

**Toad: 6/10 (12 trick points)**

**Toadette: 4/10 (8 trick points) **

**Larry: 9/10 (18 trick points)**

**Junior: 7/10 (14 trick points) **

**Peach: 6/10 (12 trick points) **

**Daisy: 8/10 (16 trick points) **

**Luma: 5/10 (10 trick points) **

"Anyways, the racers are already at the half pipe and starting their three tricks!" Myra called out. "Ooh, that 360 trick Junior was able to pull off with his paintbrush looked very difficult. Especially at his young age."

"Speaking of small people, Toad brings back some flare from round one by doing a 'The King' snowboard flip. Just looking at the level of difficultly makes my head spin," Jake commented as Toad continued to scoot on to the ring of fire with a proud smile on his face.

***Toad, the Caretaker*** "I have been practing that King Flip ever since I started the job as Princess Peach's caretaker and I was never able to land it until now. I knew it was risky if I fell, but if I was able to pull it off, I'm positive I can get a bunch of trick points for it."

**OBSTACLE TWO TRICK POINTS: **

**Toad: 10/10 (20 trick points) **

**Toadette: 7/10 (14 trick points)**

**Larry: 8/10 (trick points) **

**Junior: 9/10 (18 trick points)**

**Peach: 6/10 (13 trick points) **

**Daisy: 5/10 (10 trick points)**

**Luma: 8/10 (16 trick points) **

"And here the's final stretch of the race! The ramp with the ring of fire approaches!" Jake called out excitedly. Almost too excited because he accidently yelled it into the microphone and made all the contestants cover their ears.

"Jake, stop yelling in the mic!" Myra snapped, slapping his arm. "So, here comes Peach as she flies up the ramp! She does a twirl and you can see some sparkles... And she sticks the landing!"

"And thank goodness for doing that. Unlike last time, where we accidently got to see an upskirt view—" Jake muttered before Myra slapped him again.

"Look at this! Junior is yet again, shown in the spotlight as he flawlessly flies through the ring and spits out some fireballs that spell out his name as he lands the stunt!" Jake called out.

"Much better than what his father did," Myra said, receiving laughter from the audiance and a glare from Bowser.

"Oh shut it wise girl!"

Myra smirked. "Anyways, here are our final statuses!"

**FINAL SCORES: **

**Toad: 0 bonus points (****_83 trick points total_****)**

**Toadette: 1 bonus point (****_68 trick points total_****)**

**Larry: 0 bonus points (****_85 trick points total_****) **

**Junior: 5 bonus points (****_90 trick points total_****)**

**Peach: 0 bonus points (****_74 trick points total_****) **

**Daisy: 2 bonus points (****_82 trick points total_****) **

**Luma: 3 bonus points (****_80 trick points total_****) **

"And we have a winner! CONGRADULATIONS JUNIOR! YOU ARE THE FIRST, OFFICAL RULER OF THE NATION!" Jake exclaimed with blithe.

"Really!?" Junior looked at the announcer box as if he didn't believe them, then started jumping for joy. "I DON'T BE BELIEVE IT!"

"You better believe it Junior, for you are the new RoN," Myra confirmed as she came down holding the grand RoN staff the houseguests saw earlier today. "Not only are you safe from eviction, but you get to nominate two Pheasants the Magicians get to vote on for elimination. And you also get to wield the elemental RoN staff. Use it's powers wisely."

"SWEET! THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE AWESOMW WEEK!" Junior exclaimed as Myra gave him the grand RoN staff.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget," Jake interrupted. "Let's put all these coins into the team chests."

**TEAM CHESTS: **

**Heroes that Bring the Light: 298 + 390 = ****_688_**

**The Dark-Souled Ones: 244 + 366 = ****_610_**

**Fire Breathing Koopas: 498 + 357 = ****_885_**

**Quick-as-the-Wind Minions: 776 + 330 = ****_1,160_**

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

DIMENSION-D

"You heard right!" Alli announced as she smiled at the screen, satisfied by what she's looking at. "Little Junior is our first Ruler of the Nation of the season. Stay tuned for the next episode, where the Duels between the Magicians will commence, along with the Bypass Mage competition, and the most exciting part: the first elimination of the season. On the one and only: GAMING NATION! Goodnight everyone!"

Alli turned her ring into a wand, flicked it, and walked out of a conjured up portal as the camera faded into blackness.

**Yeah, sorry to cut the RoN competition down, but I didn't feel like narrating seven rounds of extreme scooter flipping :/ But I hope you all understand and still enjoy the chapter. And to iSqueakers: you were right about the word record breaking thing: this chapter was over 2,000 words more than the last chapter! O_o**

**And my sister just joined Fanfictiontoday! *Partying hard* Her penname is ****_Songwritinkennyb018 _****and she writes Teen Titans Fanfictions, so if you like them, go check her profile out! ^^ **

**I noticed that the mini games I created give out A LOT of coins; Team Air already has over 1,000 coins! Do you think I should dial it down? Also, I finally found out how to work the polls, so you can vote on my profile page and/or leave a guess in the review section. **

**Read, Review, Stay Tuned guys! I'm out! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Week One

Day Two: Tough Decisions and Nominations

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

Teams 

**Heroes that Bring the Light (Team Light)**: Mario, DK, Yoshi, Rosalina, Peach, Daisy and Luma: _688_ coins

**The Dark-Souled Ones (Team Darkness)**: Dark Bowser, Birdo, Starlow, King Boo, Wario, Waluigi and Fawful: _610_ coins

**Quick-as-the-Wind Minions (Team Air)**: Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Kooper, Mimi and Mr. L: _1,160 _coins

**Fire-Breathing Koopas (Team Fire)**: Bowser, Clawdia, Larry, Junior, Wendy, Lemmy and Ludwig: _885_ coins

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

WEEK ONE, DAY II

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

D-DIMENSION

"And we're back with some more Gaming Nation!" Alli greeted with a smile. "Last time, Junior was crowned the first RoN of the season, and now has three tough choices to make. How will he run the Food Duels for the Magicians? Who will he pick for the Bypass Mage Competition? And which two Pheasants will be on the 'chopping block'?"

Alli refocuses her view on the screen, then smiles sweetly.

"Well, all of those questions will be answered on this episode!"

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

Junior walks into the main lobby, facing the north wall all 28 of them were wondering about yesterday. Every houseguest wants to know what's behind this door, and he'll be the first one to check it out!

He observes the door, trying to find a keyhole or some hint to unlocking the door, be all there was were the six jewels on the door and the bronze doorknob. After taking some time to think, he shakily tapped the multi-colored orb on the black gem on the farthest left. A few seconds later, it ligts up, a monotone voice saying 'Dark Power Recognizable, Access Granted.' Happy that he found the answer to unlocking the door, he taps the RoN orb on the five other different colored jewels, and the same tone said the same thing, only changing the element associated with the jewel. He hears a click, and pushes the knob to the newly unlocked door to the right.

Behind the door, he sees a long hallway with a bunch of other doors on each side. He walks to the locked door at the end of the corridor that says 'RoN Bedroom' with a multi-colored gem on the center of the door. He taps the orb to the jewel, unlocks it and then opens it. He is then greeted with a sky blue-painted walls, a soft king-sized bed, a plasma TV displaying video footage from the entire house, a chandelier with several diamonds gleaming off of platinum-silver frame, and the best part: the walls were blank from ceiling to the floor, so he can doodle whatever he wants and can clean it up with his RoN staff!

"This is a nice room! I need to convince mama to make papa redecorate the castle like this!" Junior said, still a little bit shocked. "Maybe this staff can unlock more doors!" Junior went back outside, but all the doors have keyholes instead of jewels he can tap.

"Aww, poop!"

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

While Junior was taking in his new luxury, the remaining 27 characters were enjoying themselves outside. The girls from both Team Light and Team Darkness are sunbathing in the warm sun, while the guys were occupied doing cannon balls and sliding down the slides into the pool, splashing water all over the place. Team Fire and Team Air are all in the spa, all of them fitting in the hot tub perfectly. All was peaceful and no arguements could be heard.

Until now.

"STOP SPLASHING THE WATER ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Starlow screamed as she put a towel over he body. "I'M TRYING TO SUNBATHE HERE! AND FRANKLY, THE WATER ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!"

"So sorry, Ms. Cranky-pants," Mario said as he rolled his eyes. "We're just trying to have fun."

"WELL, HAVE YOUR FUN SOMEHWERE ELSE!" Starlow snapped.

***Mario, the Plumber*** "Are you kidding me? Is Starlow going to act like this the whole eight months? Why is she even here in the first place? She doesn't look like she's having any fun here."

"YEAH, SHE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS YOU TO STOP! My bow takes forever to dry!" Birdo cried out in despair.

By now, both Daisy and Peach jumped to their feet in anger. "LOOK HERE, YOU RUDE BRATS! Let the guys have their fun! If you hate getting wet, then just FREAKING move!" Peach snapped.

"Excuse me, but I have my rights to tan where ever I want. Now please get out of my face, you princess wanna be," Starlow retorted as she flipped over, now laying on her back.

Mario smirked at this statement. "_**You**_ are calling the **Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom** a wanna be? What's in your head?"

"Simple, a brain. Something you don't have," Starlow remarked with a smile.

***Mario, the Plumber*** "Okay, we definitely to get rid of Starlow and Birdo ASAP. They're two greedy, untrustworthy people who are just here for the money and fame. They need to be eliminated, no matter what. I just hope Junior and the Magicians do the right thing."

4-4-4-•-4-4-4 "

Alright, the Food Duels," Junior muttered as he sat down on the floor with a piece of paper in hand. "Man, there are so many options, it just makes my head hurt thinking about it!" After scribbling down his ideas on the peice of paper, Junior then goes over the list of 27 contestants provided, needing to pick four special houseguests: two for the Bypass Mage Competition and two for the elimination block. "I think I got the four people. And I have a good duel idea in mind. Let's get started!" As he sits up, he finally notices a dark green basket on the nightstand, filled with various candies: from sour gummy wrigglers to mush-n-puffs and a letter from a special someone. He neatly opens the letter and quietly reads it to himself.

_Dear Junior, _

_Please disregard the spelling errors, as you well know I'm not that great at spelling. After all, I'm only in second grade. _

_Congrats on becoming Ruler of the Nation! I guess I'm free to call you 'your majesty' now, huh? Anyhow, I hope everything is going well for you! Even though I'm not with you physically, I'm mentally cheering and yelling at you from my TV screen. Mom's letting me stay up every night to watch you compete! _

_Don't let this letter make you sad, that's not what I'm trying to get at you. I'm glad you're one of my friends, and I learned a lot from you. I always thank Grambi for you, because I wouldn't be the same person if I haven't met you! Anyways, my older brother was in Gaming Nation a couple seasons ago, and he told me some useful tips I choose to pass down to you. NEVER give up and NEVER put your trust in anyone, even your own family members, because they will back-stab you in the end. _

_Okay, I feel like I'm rambling now, so here's the last couple things I have to say to you. This game is a great symbol of life. My brother said that the moral of Gaming Nation is to NEVER do something that you will regret. Newton said that every reaction has an equal and opposite reaction, so bad actions will lead you to elimination. And remember: ALWAYS take someone out when the time is right, or else you will be gone with the wind. _

_Miss you and cheering you on! _

_Chantelle _

_P.S. On the back is a practice drawing of a landscape scene of the Darklands, the first thing you taught me how to draw. I hope you like it! _

Junior turns the letter over to find a scene of him and Chantelle looking over a sunset from the balcony. Chantelle... I hope she... Let's drop that subject for now.

***Junior, the Artist*** "I'm so glad she still is keeping in touch with me. She had... a few complications during the ten years we knew each other. I basically knew her since I hatched. I'm just glad those complications didn't break our relationship."

Carefully, he folded the letter, placed it back inside the envelope and back on top of the nightstand. He grabbed his paintbrush and RoN staff, deciding that it was time to get this competition started.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

"Oh man, this jacuzzi is the best!" Wendy sighed with relief as the jets massaged her back.

"Yeah, I just love it," Toad also sighed. "It's also the right temperature! I just hope I don't become Mushroom Cream Stew anytime soon!"

Everyone in the hot tub laughed at the comment. Just then, Bowser accidently splashes Wendy with the hot tub water.

"UGH! DADDY, YOU GOT THE WATER ALL OVER MY BOW!" Wendy exclaimed. Everyone looked at Wendy in concern, tensing up and preparing for the worst tantrum to come. But what Wendy did next surprised them all.

This is when Wendy cracked a smile and laughed. "AND YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!" She then continued to splash some more water on her dad.

"YOU GOT SOME ON ME!" Mimi squealed, and she now splashes water on both Wendy and Bowser, eventually hitting everyone in the jacuzzi.

Seconds later, the hot tub became nothing but a gigantic splash zone. Not even the splashes from the guys in the pool can compare with the magnitude of the splashes from the members of Team Fire and Team Light were pulling off.

***Kooper, the Archeologist*** Man, I never had that much fun since Kolorado's crew and I played around in the Dry Dry Dry Desert Oasis back in 1979! That memory made me join in with the fun, and it was totally worth it!

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

Mario, Yoshi, DK, Wario, Fawful, King Boo and Dark Bowser got out of the pool,!and were about to get ready to take nice, warm showers. However...

***Donkey Kong, the Barrel Stacker*** "S*! I forgot we are PHEASANTS! We get the cold showers! Maybe I should get in the jacuzzi... although it looks pretty wild in there..."

At that exact moment, however, the whole Team Fire gets out of the crazy splash party.

***Donkey Kong, the Barrel Stacker*** "...Scratch what I said earlier. I'm going in!"

Peach and Daisy also spot the six Koopas get out of the hot tub. "Want to go in Daisy?" Peach asked when they see the massive reptiles disappear out the door. "Sure! Last one there is a rotten Yoshi egg!" Daisy announced as she hurried over to the hot tub.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

"Okay, I didn't think this would be so difficult," Junior mumbled under his breath as he gazed at the images of the 12 house guests. "I'm just glad the Koopas are safe."

Junior then decides to look at the television screen showing the several camera images. He sees Peach and Daisy get into the hot tub.

"I think Mama Peach and Auntie Daisy are going be useful. I should keep them off the block," Junior observed.

***Junior, the Artist*** "I wouldn't run for this position if I knew the choices would be this difficult! One WRONG move as Ruler of the Nation could determine your future for the rest of the eight months. If I make one horrible choice, I might as well be packing my bags and heading back home to Kamella..."

Junior then hears a small beep, alerting him that someone is approaching the doors to his room. There he sees the other six of his family/team members. Junior grabs his staff, goes through the hallway, and opens the huge doors, letting them all into the large corridor. As Lemmy, who is the last one in, walks into the gorgeous hallway, Junior hurridly closes the door, as if a confidential meeting is about to take place.

"Wow, this is a beautiful hallway!" Wendy announced in awe. "I hope I get to stay here someday!"

"I hope so too," Junior said, leading them to the end of the hallway. "Now, here's my room!"

Junior taps the jewel with the staff and reopened the door, with the rest of the Koopas gasp at the beauty of the room. "THIS IS SO COOL!" Ludwig shouted in awe. "THE WALLS ARE PAINTED BLUE!"

***Ludwig, the Composer*** "I love Junior's new room. The atmosphere is so peaceful. I'm bound to get a bunch of symphonies completed in here."

"Yeah, I think it's awesome I'll be spending a week in here!" Junior said proudly.

"Okay, we're glad for you son. We just returned from the jacuzzi and we were hoping to get some insight on the nominations," Bowser explained.

***Junior, the Artist*** "Yeah, the part I hate: nominations!" "I was thinking about who to put on the elimination block. Since I have to put one person on from Team Light and Team Darkness, I'm having trouble thinking of who."

Wendy, Lemmy and Ludwig looked at each other and simultaneously nodded. "Well, I think Starlow should definitely be nominated. She is rude, a huge b*, and can't be trusted. It is best she should leave; I don't think she's finding this place to be fun anyways," Wendy explained.

"I have been noticing a few things like that... but I don't think I should get too hasty," Junior replied.

***Larry, the Gardener*** "IS HE JOKING? SERIOUSLY?! Starlow is currently the main source of intolerance in this game. He really needs to get out of there and see the light."

"Junior," Lemmy continued. "Starlow is really rude. She told Peach to go f* herself and called her a princess wanna-be."

"Wow... I never heard of anyone be that mean to Mama Peach before..." Junior said. "Okay, okay, guys. I will think about it. Please just give me some time. I don't like being under all this pressure."

"Well, just be careful with who you pick sweet heart," Clawdia repeated.

"...I got it. I know the best characters to put on the block. Tell everyone to please meet in the living room," Junior ordered. "You got it!" The other six team members replied.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

DIMENSION D

"Yes, you heard correctly. Junior has picked two houseguests that he wants to put up for elimination. He is about to announce it when the other characters meet him in the living room. Let's see what the gathering of the other houseguests will turn out like..." Alli announced.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

The Team Light members were in the hot tub with Team Air, where the topic of their conversation is about the nomination ceremony.

"I like all of you guys," Toadette admitted. "I don't want any of you to get eliminated."

Mario, Yoshi and DK high fived at this comment, while Peach, Luma, Daisy and Rosalina smiled at each other, as Kooper and Toad nodded in agreement. "Yeah, unlike Team Darkness, we think you guys rock, and I personally am not going to vote for any of you," Toad said, agreeing with his sister.

Mimi, Mr. L, Kamek and Kammy, however, remained quiet, not even intrigued in the conversation. Team Light can sense that those four might actually vote AGAINST them, but they're unsure. An awkward silence is about to descend on those in the hot tub, until Lemmy burst into the room on his bouncy ball.

"EVERYONE! JUNIOR IS READY TO ANNOUNCE ALL THE NOMINEES!" he shouts out as the 21 remaining houseguests stop whatever they're doing and rush over to the living room, where several couches and padded stools are present. The Pheasants, however, show uncomfortable expressions on their faces as the sit down.

4-4-4-•4-4-4

Junior is now carrying an translucent bowl tinted purple containing 12 circular artifacts. He carefully sets the bowl down as he opens the door leading out to the main lobby of the mansion. When the door is opened wide enough, he picked up the bowl again and carried it over to the living area, where the 27 characters were eager for his presence.

"Alright, you know why we're here," Junior starts to announce as he puts the bowl down on the nearby coffee table. "The job of the RoN is to nominate two people for elimination, and the Magicians, the dominate group of the house, get to vote for who gets eliminated. But that's for a different day. Right now, I will draw the 12 artifacts for who gets the protection spells for this week."

As Junior picks up the first artifact, the Pheasants begin to cross their fingers and hold their team members' hands, hoping that they're not the unlucky ones. "Okay, the first protected Pheasant is... _KING BOO_!"

***King Boo, the King Ghost*** Thanks goodness I'm safe! That's such a relief!

"The second Pheasant that is protected this week is..._AUNTIE DAISY_!" Daisy gives a big smile to hear she's safe, even if Junior called her Auntie Daisy.

"..._ROSALINA_!"

***Rosalina, the Cosmo Seer*** "I'm safe! Thank the stars!"

"_FAWFUL_, YOU ARE PROTECTED!" Junior called out.

***Fawful, the Guy with Chortles*** "I knew I would be safe if I just layed low and stayed out of the drama. I HAVE CHORTLES!"

"_WALUIGI_ IS ALSO PROTECTED!" Waluigi grinned, thankful to be safe for another week.

"_LUMA_, you are the sixth Pheasant to be protected!" Luma did a high-pitched squeak of excitement, despite her saying she wouldn't do that in the introductions.

"The seventh protected one is... _BIRDO_!"

***Birdo, the Bow Maker*** "Yes! I like this kid! He's smart, for a second grader!"

***Mario, the Plumber*** "Come on Junior, that was stupid! BIRDO got a protection spell before I did!"

Ignoring the groans, Junior kept going with his protection spell list. "_MARIO_, you are the eight one protected tonight!"

***Mario, the Plumber*** "Phew, there's my protection spell. Now it's just down to Peach, DK and Yoshi on out team."

"Continuing on," Junior remarked. "Man, this is going on forever! The ninth one protected is _WARIO_!"

"Yeah! Eat it!" Wario shouts in happiness, dancing in a circle. Junior rolls his eyes, and continues on.

"..._DARK BOWSER_, you will also be joining him!"

***Starlow, the Star Spirit*** "Wait a minute...I'M the Team Darkness nominee? How in the world did that happen?! I thought I was doing a good job!"

"The eleventh Pheasant protected is _DK_!" Junior exclaimed.

***DK, the Barrel Stacker*** "Okay, I'm safe. All we need is either Yoshi or Peach to pull through."

"And the FINAL PHEASANT PROTECTED IS... _YOSHI_!"

***Yoshi, the Vehicle*** "Yay, I'm safe! But poor Peach..."

"That leaves Mama Peach and Starlow as the two nominees! The next challenge, which will begin tomorrow, is the Bypass Mage Competition. Whoever wins it, will be allowed to share their artifact with a nominee, and they will save him/her from also being eliminated. The Food Duel will be included in the BM Competition, so the Magician winner's team will have a luxurious buffet all this week! Anyways, thank you for your attention and I will see you all tomorrow!" Junior dismissed.

The other characters filed out of the room, except for the two Pheasant teams. Team Light was trying to calm down and comfort a crying Peach.

***Peach, the Glamorous Royal*** "I can't believe it! I'M ON THE NOMINATION BLOCK! This is a disaster!"

"There, there Peach, we will use the BM Competition to get you out of this of this mess," Mario soothed.

"No, that won't work," DK interjected. "We need to get Team Darkness's nominee ELIMINATED. If we use the BM challenge, then another Team Light member will be on the block."

"Okay, we promise to get you safe Peach," Mario reassured. "At least HALF of Team Air is on our side, and I'm pretty sure Bowser and the Koopalings want you to stay here longer."

Though the tears were messing up her make-up, Peach seemed to calm down enough to notice her hunger. "I'm hungry... let's go eat our DISGUSTING Pheasant food," she said, emphasizing the word disgusting.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

"Who are you guys voting for elimination?" Kooper asked Mimi and Mr. L.

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

DIMENSION D

"Sorry about that guys, we had to edit that scene out because it will give spoilers away," Alli said, apologizing to all the viewers. "And Team Fire was discussing the same topic, so I can't show you them either. But let's go to Junior as the Bypass Mage Competition is being set up."

4-4-4-•-4-4-4

"Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system. Team Light and Mama Peach must hate me now, so who knows how long until one of them becomes the RoN..." Junior said to himself as he doodled on the sky blue walls.

Just then, he eventually remember something important at the meeting.

"I couldn't think of a good competition to do off the top of my head... So I decided that whichever Magician wins the BM competition gets the team buffet... Besides, I know who I want for this competition anyways."

After thinking about the decision over a couple more doodles, he set down his paintbrush and RoN staff, and flopped down on the luxurious bed.

"Time to get some sleep. Thanks to this bed, it won't be a problem," Junior sighed as a wave of relaxation overcame him, and he started to quietly snore the night away.

**A/N: Polls are still open, but by March 27 (the time I leave for my high school music Chicago trip), the poll is officially closed! So get your votes up; there's a tie so far! **

**Oh, and for all of you who are anxious for my Tenkai Knights story: I'm putting that story on hiatus at the moment. I haven't been attached to Tenkai Knights as much as I have, so I don't have any inspiration to write any more chapters right now.**

** Read, Review, Stay Tuned!**


	4. A Short and Important Intermission

SOPA Alert! 

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't another chapter, but rather an important message. **

**There is a petition going on about shutting down all fan sites (Fanfiction, DeviantART, Wattpad, etc.) If you haven't done so yet, PLEASE show your support and visit the website down below. That will show you the steps and that you signed the petition, saving our beloved fan sites. It's a long way to get there, but I know we can beat that petition and save the sites. **

**And if all is lost, just remember the words: READ, REVIEW, STAY TUNED! Love you guys and let's beat that petition!**

**~Alli**

**P.S. If this site isn't deleted, I will delete this chapter from all the stories and post the actual chapter later.**

**Website: _ .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr_**

SOPA UPDATE!

**Hey guys! So, SOPA has been beaten! Thank you guys so much who did sign the petition; it shows that there are people who love fan sites after all! And as promised, I will delete this chapter soon and re-post the original chapter, hopefully some before I leave for Chicago.**

**However, I heard from a friend that there is a way to stop these SOPA petitions for good. Apparently, TPP (Trans-Policy Public Notice) is another document that can officially get rid of these SOPA-like threats. Now, the due date isn't as rushed (April 13), but it still would be nice not to worry about SOPA threats anymore. I already signed the petition, and it would be awesome if you guys did the same thing too! **

**Here's the website: _ .gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8_**

**Hopefully you'll take this into consideration and, hopefully, sign the last petition that will stop the threats our fan sites. Thanks, and Read, Review, Stay Tuned! **

**~Alli**


End file.
